


december girls

by Mondegreen



Category: Whip It (2009)
Genre: F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondegreen/pseuds/Mondegreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter sucks, but so do long-distance relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	december girls

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from tumblr; for a prompt [here](http://flashandthunderfire.tumblr.com/post/19739783389).

December might be Bliss's new favorite month. Yeah, winter sucks, but so do long-distance relationships, and when Bliss's phone pings one day and the text says _coming home for the holidays!! ;)_ , she silently forgives the weather gods for their seasonal transgressions.  
  
Two days later, she opens the door and Pash is standing there, grinning, and before Bliss can say _I missed you_ or _How was your flight_ or even _Hi_ , Pash's lips are on hers. Bliss can't help it - she squeaks, knocked off balance momentarily, but then they're moving back against the wall and she's pulling Pash in, getting lost in the kiss, tangling her fingers in Pash's curls and opening her mouth for Pash's tongue.  
  
Bliss almost wants to stay there like that forever, but they do have to catch their breath eventually. "Hi," she gasps, when Pash pulls away.  
  
"Hey," Pash says, voice thick and eyes shining. "Missed you."  
  
"Missed you too," Bliss says, and leans in again for another kiss, short and sweet, then wriggles out of Pash's arms. "We should, uh, we should probably get your stuff put away, or at least get out of the hall-"  
  
But Pash has already dumped her bag by the door and is tugging off her coat. She's grinning again. "Nah, I think we should finish what we started," she says, and takes Bliss by the hand.  
  
Bliss grins back. They do have a lot of lost time to make up for, after all.


End file.
